Goodbye Love Letters
by Pazita Fumihiko
Summary: Sefi Sayuri es la chica más aplicada de la Secundaria Raimond, eternamente enamorada de un jovén seguro de si mismo y que ama dibujar: Tachimukai Yuuki. Ella, todo el tiempo le escribe cartas... ¿Será capaz de confesarle sus sentimientos?


Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertece sino que a Level-5

* * *

><p>Miró con atención el sobre blanco que se hallaba en la mesa, sonrió fascinada. Otra carta escribió para la persona que más amaba. Revisó su cajón en donde guardaba esas cartas a montones, también colocando aquella allí. Sus cabellos negros caían como cascadas en sus hombros y sus orbes moradas brillaban con alegría. Dejó de tomar el portaminas entre sus dedos depositándolo en su estuche y suspiró.<p>

_"Si sigo de esta manera nunca podré decirle lo que siento por él, mejor me voy a dormir"_ Pensó un tanto triste. Apagó la lámpara del escritorio y preparó las cosas para mañana.

Al día siguiente se encaminó con lentitud haca su salón, 1-2. Se encontraba con sueño, producto de que ayer no consiguió conciliar el sueño temprano.

-Buenos días, Sefi. –saludó su futagi Melani Kirasame.

-Buenos días, Melani. –contestó en un bostezó.

La muchacha de ojos rosas solo suspiró con una sonrisa, ondeando sus cabellos del mismo color que la chica de nombre Sefi, pero estos eran más largos y le llegaban a las rodillas, en su cabeza, llevaba un cintillo de color blanco con algunas rosas blancas de cinta, dándole un aspecto tierno. Mientras que Sefi, llevaba su cabello suelto, de color negro que solo quedaban a su cintura.

La mañana pasó con una sorprendente velocidad, después de todo era canto, la asignatura favorita de la pelinegra. La muchacha de ojos morados caminaba por los pasillos de la secundaria Raimond junto a Melani y Hanako. Esta última iba a otro salón de clases.

Sefi Sayuri era la delegada del salón de clases por sus aplicadas notas, al igual que Melani, Hanako iba a hacer un recado. Las dos chicas de la clase 1-2 llevaban en sus brazos un par de documentos que irían a entregar hacía un profesor. Un chico abría de golpe la puerta de su salón de clase, se quedó parado observando hacía las ventanas con una sonrisa, y una voz severa se escuchó desde ese salón, diciendo:

-¡Señor Yuuki! –reclamó la profesora con enojo. - ¡Las clases aun no terminan!

-¡Pero faltan solo unos segundos! –replicó el aludido sujetando la puerta con su mano. – hay un perfecto tiempo para dibujar la puesta del sol, un cielo despejado y un sol riquísimo que me ayudará a inspirarme.

-¡Señor, escúcheme, entré al salón o…! –el chico no hizo caso ignorando el regaño de esa profesora, y solo siguió su camino hacía un lugar junto con su block de dibujos.

Sefi observo al muchacho con atención, dejándose llevar por su rostro seguro, y sus labios curvaban en una sonrisa divertida.

_"Tan seguro… al igual que un papel en blanco que solo quiere pintar su camino con sus colores y decisiones…"_ sus mejillas pasaron a la coloración carmesí, mientras una sonrisa adorno sus labios.

-¡Sefi Sayuri llamando a la tierra, responda! –dijo Melani. No obtuvo respuesta.

-Señorita Sayuri… -llamo el profesor que se encontraba delante de esta, con una expresión calmada.

-¿Uh, que? –respondió al fin un poco desconcentrada.

-¿Tiene listo ya los papeles? –pregunto el hombre mayor rápidamente.

-Ah, si, aquí los tiene. –entregó los papeles con timidez, pues aun se encontraba un poco torpe por mirar tanto a ese chico.

El profesor sonrió feliz, nunca existió una chica tan aplicada como Sefi.

-Vas por buen camino. –comentó aun con esa sonrisa.- sigue así, alumna aplicada.

La chica asintió avergonzada, sintiendo unos brazos que le rodeaban en sus hombros, eran sus amigas: Melani y Hanako que le abrazaban.

-¡Sigue así, Sefi! –dijeron ambas al unísono.

Rieron juntas por el abrazo grupal que se dieron, últimamente la pelinegra se quedaba hasta tarde finalizando deberes, como el deber de delegada en repasar papeles, aunque tuviera mucha carga le gustaba, y también aprovechaba esos momentos solos para escribir sus cartas de amor o poemas, como quieran llamarles. Pero era muy feliz escribiéndolas y esperando algún día entregárselas al chico que le gustaba. Estaba sola en la biblioteca junto a la ventana que daba hacía un gran árbol de la secundaria, ella escuchó que ese árbol llevaba muchísimos años en este lugar y lo dejaron. Según su punto de vista tendría una hermosa vista para ver el atardecer. Prefirió no distraerse más y dedicarse a terminar su carta que llevaba solo dos párrafos escritos, en estos momentos unas palabras surgieron en su cabeza y decidió escribirlas.

El sueño volvió a hacerse presente, sus ojos se empezaron a cerrar lentamente, hasta que finalmente quedó rendida en la mesa, encima de la hoja blanca dejando aun en su mano el portaminas de color morado.

Lo que no supo, era que el mismo chico del salón que salió haciendo un escándalo se encontraba en el árbol dibujando la puesta del sol con una sonrisa. Sus ojos celestes, observaban con detalle el cielo anaranjado, junto con el sol, y las nubes, se teñían de un harmonioso color rosado. Separó la vista de lo que veía anteriormente, para dirigirla a la ventana que daba a la biblioteca. Con suma cuidado, abrió la ventana para no despertar a la chica que yacía adormilada en la mesa, aun sujetando el objeto morado. Miró con curiosidad lo que tapaban sus manos, supuso que escribiría una carta, muchas jovencitas iban a la biblioteca para escribir cartas de amor, y estas, nunca se daban cuenta que el estaba allí.

La chica abrió sus ojos, sorprendiéndose de que el joven acercó mucho su rostro hacía a ella, dándole un acercamiento muy fácil para ver su rostro blanquecino, y sus ojos celestes que destellaban como un par de lucecitas entre la oscuridad. Se torno nerviosa, y la timidez volvía a ella junto al color carmín que brotaba en sus mejillas.

-Perdona. –se disculpo el chiquillo regalándole una sonrisa amable, dejándose pasar por la ventana hacía al lado de la chica, se hallaba desconcertada. - ¿Qué escribías? –pregunto con curiosidad.

-U-uhm… ¿Q-quién eres tú? –cuestionó nerviosa por la cercanía, nunca antes un chico se acercaba mucho a ella.

-¡Ah, lo siento mucho! –se excusó sobándose la cabeza.- me llamó Tachimukai Yuuki, llámame Tachimukai a secas.

-S-Sefi Sayuri… -dijo su nombre bajamente, pero él escuchó perfectamente.

-Un placer de conocerte, Sefi-chan. –volvió a sonreír ampliamente como esa vez que le vio en los pasillos.

Nuevamente el calor traspasó hacía sus mejillas, infirió que se sonrojo gracias a esa… linda sonrisa.

-No me has contestado aun. ¿Qué escribías? –insistió en saber.

Jugó con sus manos nerviosamente, desviando su mirada hacía el librero de la biblioteca.

-¿Puedo leerlo?

Miró rápidamente a que se refería el castaño, él ya sujetaba la hoja.

_"¿Ahora que hago? Nunca he dejado que alguien lea mi trabajo… nadie nunca le he dicho que escribo historias… pero es Tachi-kun quién lo leerá." _Su corazón latía con fuerza, sus manos arrugaron la falda dándose un apoyó, esperaba a que él dijera que su trabajo era horrible.

-Oh… estas palabras: "Como quisiera ser tu propia sombra, la que te proteja en cualquier momento, para darte mi apoyo y para que sepas que nunca estarás solo."

La chica iba a hablar con su rostro rojo, pero la puerta se abrió de repente mostrando a un hombre con traje, y un rostro envejecido.

-¡Hey, ya estamos cerrando! –anunció mirando a ambos.

-¡Ya he terminado! –dijo Tachimukai dirigiéndose a la de orbes morados. – tú historia es muy corta. –le entregó la hoja con una sonrisa.

-¿Eh…?

-No sé mucho sobre historias, pero estuvo muy buena. ¡Ah, por cierto! –se mostró emocionado. – Sefi-chan, hice este dibujo con pinturas de gran calidad, así que cuídalo, ¿Bien? –entregó el recuadro en sus manos.

_"¿Qué? ¡¿QUÉ!"_

**…**

_"¡Que emoción, que emoción! Ha leído mi historia, y me ha dado un dibujo. Espero que no sea un sueño" _observó detenidamente entre sus manos el retrato sumergiéndose en sus pensamientos, imaginando la cara del chico dibujando en el árbol. Las ideas vinieron a su mente, tomó su portaminas del estuche volviendo a escribir. Era su quinta carta para Tachimukai Yuuki. Muchas veces pensó en entregarle las cartas que tenía en su cajón guardado. Pensó en colocarlas en una caja de cristal, decorarla y mantener sus hermosos sentimientos en ella.

Al día siguiente llegó de golpe anunciando otro más en donde tendría que trabajar más y ver al castaño. Ojeó con su mirada el pequeño papel que llevaba escrito unos nombres de algunos libros que se debían entregar. Caminaba con lentitud a travez de la biblioteca, y un estruendo cerca del lugar en donde se encontraba escuchó.

Un montón de libros se desparramaron en el suelo, los cabellos castaños se podían deslumbrar para saber quién era.

-¿T-te encuentras bien? –pregunto tímidamente la chica.

-Claro que sí, solo se cayeron un par de libros en mi cabeza, ¡Ja, ja! –rió en broma.

La pelinegra cogió un libro de color verde, se sorprendió un poco y miró al chico para decir:

-¿Te gusta Italia, Tachi-kun?

El ojiceleste asintió con una sonrisa, reincorporándose de a poco.

-Mi pintor favorito proviene de allí, Sefi-chan. –dijo lo último en un tono cariñoso, sonrojándola.

-Te admiro demasiado… -soltó sin darse cuenta. – siempre te ves seguro.

-¿Q-qué cosas dices? –tartamudeo Tachimukai.- y-yo nunca sé expresarme bien... en cambió tu, si puedes hacerlo. –bajo su cabeza avergonzado.

-P-pero tú cuando hablas sobre el arte siempre sonríes, miras hacía los ojos y dices palabras sinceras. –hizo una pausa.- yo… ¡Yo…! –continuó la chica con todo su rostro rojo. - ¡…yo en verdad te admiro mucho, Tachi-kun…! ¡Si sigues de esa manera nadie podrá detenerte! ¡Cuando veo tus dibujos, te entiendo! ¡Seguro si hablaras de la forma adecuada, todos podrían entenderlo!

El castaño sonrió avergonzado, y con sus mejillas sonrojadas por todo lo que dijo Sefi.

-Gracias, pero aun sigo pensando que tú te expresas muy bien. –confesó aun sonrojado.- yo... no sé relacionarme muy bien con personas, y pongo una mascara de seguridad.

-¡Cierto! –recordó de pronto la chiquilla buscando entre unos estantes un libro, evadiendo los libros que se hallaban aun en el suelo.- este era el libro que querías, ¿No? Lo he recordado, he oído que querías tenerlo.

Él asintió, ordenando el desorden para luego recibir el libro grueso.

-Eres muy buena en la biblioteca, eh.

Ella rió contagiándole también la risa a Tachimukai. Los días fueron pasando, ellos se juntaban con más regularidad en la biblioteca o en la parte trasera de la secundaria. Melani y Hanako sonreían más a menudo picadamente, intuyendo que a Sefi le gustaba al chico. Muchas veces ponían excusa de que debían hacer algo. Los dos jóvenes charlaban cerca de unos árboles de la secundaria, Tachimukai dibujaba y la pelinegra observaba con atención lo que él hacia. La brisa se sentía agradable, el día era fresquito. El castaño le explicaba a Sefi sobre las pinturas, la calidad y sobre Italia. Escuchaba todo atenta, pero a veces se sonrojaba por la cercanía. Sonrió ampliamente, feliz de que al fin estaba cerca de él. Era demasiado tímida y tenía miedo de decir una estupidez. El muchacho vio esa sonrisa, regalándole una. Pasaron toda la tarde hablando y conversando.

-Te vez muy habladora hoy, Sefi. –dijo Hanako sonriendo con picardía.- ¡Que mona eres cuando estas muy feliz!

La de orbes moradas no dijo nada, solo mantuvo su sonrisa en su rostro. Decidió decirle a la castaña de cabellos ondulados que iría hacía otra parte. Esta entendió el mensaje y solo se despidió con la mano, yendo hacía otro rumbo desde los pasillos. Se paseó cerca del salón de artes, la memoria le fallaba un poco, escazas veces merodeaba por esos lugares para hablar con Tachimukai, él chico con el cual acogió un gran cariño desde hace mucho tiempo. Pero agradecía que le conociera, solo ella sabía de su existencia, en cambió el castaño no, pero ahora si.

Por la ventana vio al chico conversar con una chica de cabello corto, linda, tez blanca ojos color miel, y su cabello, sujetada en una coleta luciendo sus hermosos cabellos rubios. Una punzada sintió en su corazón, un sentimiento extraño recorría en ella… ¿Serían celos? No, ella no podría sentir celos, no hacía esa chica que no conocía, no puede hacerse ideas equivocadas. Entonces se sonrojo, se sentía estúpida por sentir celos a una muchacha que no hacía nada.

_"¡No lo entiendo! De verdad no puedo hacerlo… Tachimukai-kun desde un principió fue distante… ¿Porqué? ¿Por qué tuve que dejarme llevar por mis sentimientos?"_

-¡Eres tú, Sefi-chan! –dijo el ojiceleste asomando su cabeza por la puerta.- no es muy común verte por aquí.

Al escuchar su voz se volteó rápidamente, tratando de no mirarle.

_"No me mires de esa manera, es vergonzoso que me mires ahora como estoy. Soy una persona vergonzosa…"_

-¿Estás escribiendo una historia? Trata de enviarla a una revista o algo. Seguro que podrías ganar un pre…

-Por… por favor para. Eso es imposible para mí, soy diferente a ti Tachi-kun… -se volteó para encararle, susurrando.

-¿Qué…?

Salió corriendo, después de todo era una cobarde. Era feliz con tal solo verle, ahora sus sentimientos eran horribles. Idiota. Si, eso era, una idiota. Solo corría ante las situaciones cuando se enamoraba y ahora veía que nuevamente se equivoco. Ese chico era tan distante a ella… solo era feliz con observarlo, ahora solo se confió. Confió en que podría enamorarse libremente y ocultar sus sentimientos, pero no. Los celos la dominaron por un minuto y quizás… si, quizás podría haber cometido una tontería.

Se deslizo por la puerta de su cuarto, con el rostro rojo. La furia le invadió, abrió de golpe del cajón en donde guardaba las cartas, tirándolas donde la suerte las dejé.

Entonces recordó… recordó la razón del porque escribía todas esas cartas dirigidas a él. Las lágrimas escurrieron por sus mejillas, cayendo hacía el suelo. Con su dedo, las secó. Recogió cada carta con lentitud, volviéndolas a depositar en el cajón para encontrar la última que escribió, sonriendo con melancolía por lo tonta que podía ser antes. ¿Cómo podía tirar la toalla tan rápido? Se regañó mil veces en su mente, recordándose todo el camino que recorrió para entablar una amistad con ese chico.

Las lágrimas seguían bajando lentamente desde sus ojos, hacia sus mejillas, hizo lo posible para no sollozar fuertemente, pero le dolía demasiado el no poder ser clara con sus propios pensamientos. No tuvo más remedio que escribir nuevamente una carta, colocando todo su amor en ella.

_"Querido Tachimukai Yuuki,_

_Le he mentido a mi corazón, y a mis propios sentimientos._

_Siempre he guardado todo lo que siento dentro de mí, pensando que estaría bien._

_Nunca creí que alguien leyera mis historias, nunca lo permitía._

_Pero tú has sido el primero, y eso me ha hecho muy feliz._

_Pero, ese día, en ese momento en el que leíste mi historia sentí que podría morirme allí mismo._

_¿Irónico, no?_

_De verdad lo soy, de verdad estoy muy agradecida y feliz._

_El propósito de esta carta era para decirte que era la primera vez que siento unos sentimientos tan profundos en mí._

_No tengo mucha confianza en mi misma._

_ Pero, no mentiré a mi corazón nunca más._

_Y de verdad, necesita salir y es…"_

-¡Tachi-kun! –gritó la chica encontrandose con él en un árbol, entregó la carta rápidamente, bajando su cabeza.

Él la leyó, lentamente y carcomiendo los nervios de la pelinegra.

-…

Silenció. Ella levantó su cabeza, con unas lágrimas en sus ojos, diciendo:

-Estos sentimientos ya no los puedo contener… he estado reprimiéndome desde la primera vez que te vi. Tanto que ya no puedo hacer nada y es que yo... ¡Te quiero, Tachi-kun! –dijo casi en un grito contenido.

-…Sefi, ¿Sabes como te vez cuando escribes? –mencionó calmado, sacando su block de su brazo izquierdo, mostrándole. – tienes una expresión muy bonita… -mostró ese recuadro. – y después pensé… que eras preciosa cuando te veías de esa manera. –tomó su mano, pasmando a Sefi. – por ejemplo, se me viene a la mente tu dulce voz, o tus expresiones cuando tomas el bolígrafo. –sonrió con dulzura.

La pelinegra aun tenía sus ojos llorosos.

Solo quedaron unas palabras en el aire, susurradas en su oído:

Te amo.

* * *

><p>¡Feliz cumpleaños, Sefi! Espero que mi ifc chafa te guste y ehm… que Tachimukai te viole? xD broma broma, es tú día, los 15 nunca volverán a suceder, ánimos que ya estas grandecita para que Tachimukai te viole! Que esta muy bravo e.é! feliz cumpleaños niña w sabes que yo te quiero mucho al igual que Hana y que serás la mejor fanduber del mundo entero. ¿Escuchaste? ¡Del mundo entero! Te me cuidas~ Tachimukai badass (te lo robe Hana~)<p>

PD: tengo castigo e.é


End file.
